Blastcommander Teostra
|diff★☆ =★★★★★★★★ |image = |titles = Red Baron of Hellfire, True King of Deviants |names = Leo, Mufasa, Blasty |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = Old Volcano, Volcano, Desert, Ingle Isle, Sand's Heart |size = Huge |relations = Teostra, Lunastra, Lunarqueen Lunastra |move = |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Blastcommander Teostra are Deviants of Teostra introduced in MHFE Physiology Blastcommander Teostra is the true King of Deviants. Wherever they appear, they cause destruction only by being present. Their whole body gives off an aura of divine power, almost as if they weren't real. Their most notable features are an enlarged horn and their striking red color. Their teeth are stained orange from their fire powers and blast powder. Their wings have a striking pattern on them, almost like a Rathalos's wings, but more flame-like. Their eyes are light blue and piercing, almost as if the dragon wanted to look into you. They are enveloped in an aura of flames and red particles that ignite whenever the dragon wants them to. Blastcommander Teostra are known for having four Rage Modes, each one being more deadly and more dangerous than the one before it. When in their first Rage Mode, their coloration changes slightly. The red on their bodies gets darker and deeper, almost like blood, and their eyes start to leave a blue trail behind. They start to use more fire based attacks. Their second Rage Mode has them change even more. The red parts stay the same, however, the wing pattern suddenly becomes orange and starts to glow. Their horns and front claws are suddenly engulfed in flames, making attacks with them stronger. Their eyes also change, turning orange and leaving a trail of the same color behind. Now they ditch most of the fire for Blast. Their third Rage Mode is the first one to have more drastic changes. Their once deep red parts - paws, horns, wing claws, tail - start to glow bright orange, and their eyes suddenly change from orange to bright red. It will roar and then suddenly be engulfed in a black red energy, with only its glowing parts visible. The Teostra's Elements change again - this time all of its fire based attacks are replaced by the powerful Dragon Element. Its glowing parts sometimes change color to a strange mixture of black and red, indicating that the blast ailment has been replaced by the Dragon Element. Dealing enough damage to these parts will cause them to either explode and deal Blast Damage or to flash black and then explode, dealing elemental damage - after exploding, the parts change element/status effect. Their fourth and final Rage Mode has the most dramatic changes. The Teostra performs its flying Super Nova, but this time it charges it up. Suddenly, there are two flashes of energy, a black one and an orange one. They continue flashing before literally melting together and forming a new element. The Blastcommander Teostra can now use the Crimson Demon Element, together with the Blast Ailment. The color switch mechanic stays, however, instead of Dragon, the explosions now cause the Crimson Demon Element. Its appearance changes as well - its eyes are now glowing orange, however, they have a golden tint to them. Their horns and claws glow with the same color, however, the sheer brightness of it makes them appear almost metallic. Abilities Blastcommander Teostra usually behave like enraged Teostra, almost like Furious Rajang or Savage Deviljho. Aside from a few attacks, their default mode isn't very different from a usual Teostra's rage mode. However, when they are truly angered, they reveal their powers. Their elemental powers change every time they enter a new rage mode. Blastcommander Teostra even rival the infamous Alatreon in terms of elemental control. Fights between them have been reported, but no report was ever confirmed to be true. Description Interaction with Viruses or alternate Statues As an Elder Dragon and a Deviant, Blastcommander Teostra is immune to all kinds of viruses and infections. Mounts The Blastcommander has the usual Elder Dragon Mount, however, it still can ignite its Aura when mounted, which means that the hunter can get thrown off. Other Non-Subspecies Forms *[[w:c:monsterhunter:Teostra|'Teostra']] **A fiery and aggressive Elder Dragon introduced in MH2, Teostra is known for roaming Volcanoes and Deserts. Its strong fire powers are said to come from its two curved horns, but no one really knows the truth. Attacks Calm Note: It shares all of Teostra's and its variants' attacks. The following list only shows the unique attacks. *'Roar of the Baron:' When noticing a hunter, Blastcommander will not roar like a normal Elder Dragon, instead, it raises up its head and lets out a fast scream. However, it can roar during the battle, performing the usual Elder Dragon roar. Explosions will go off around it during this roar. *'Wing Flap:' Flaps its wings down fast, almost like Chameleos, pushing the blast cloud away and stopping hunters' attacks. *'Bite. bite, bite:' Snaps its teeth together twice - like in MH4U's Teostra Intro - before snapping them together again up to three times, each time stronger. It can finish this attack with a very strong chomp that ignites the Blast Powder around it. *'Claw Swipe:' Tries to slash hunters with its enlarged front claws. Leaves a cloud of blast powder behind that explodes after a few seconds. *'Tail Upswing:' Swings its tail upwards, launching the hunter into the air and throwing them down again with a large explosion. Can do this three times in a row. *'Elder Dragon's Fire:' Charges up and fires a fireball that explode multiple times upon hitting the ground. It can do this either once or thrice. *'Blast... Cloud?:' Hisses and rears its head and tail up. Suddenly, the blast aura vanishes and the Teostra starts to huff a gas cloud. After hissing again, the cloud gets very large. Flapping its wings, the Teostra pushes the cloud away as a finisher. *'The King on the Move:' The Blastcommander Teostra jumps around the area multiple times like Supremacy Teostra, however, the explosions are much larger and leave a Blast Cloud behind. *'The Firewall:' The Blastcommander Teostra snaps its teeth together, igniting the blast powder around it, before breathing a flame. However, instead of firing a regular sized flame in the usual motion, the dragon charges this fire up. The whole force of the released flame even pushes it backwards. *'Charge:' Starts running, however, instead of stopping after a few seconds, the Blastcommander runs around for more time and in every direction. Its aura leaves a trail of blast powder behind. *'Body Slam:' Jumps and slams its body down, the impact making its aura explode multiple times. Finishes this with a roar that, again, causes multiple explosions. *'Toasty Charge:' Makes a swift leap and runs a few feet, turns around and hisses. After charging up for a second, it fires a very large fire beam similar to Gravios. It sometimes even fires the beam in a circular motion, performing a 360° turn. *'Oh Blast:' Rushes forward, turns around fast, releases a flame and fires a large beam of what appears to be lava. This attack is so heavy that it leaves the Blastcommander Teostra coughing. However, this couching does not mean that it is open to attacks, as it coughs up large blast clouds. When it notices that a hunter still wants to attack, it will quickly snap its jaws together and cause a large explosion. *'The Emperor's Fire:' Growls and starts to inhale its Blast Cloud. When the whole cloud is gone, the Teostra makes a few steps backwards and then releases an extremely large flame that grows larger and larger until the Teostra leaps into the flame and flies around it creating a fire tornado. Landing a few feet away, the Teostra snaps its jaws together and the tornado vanishes into a huge explosion. The Teostra will taunt afterwards. *'The Sand Demon:' It releases an even larger blast cloud that covers almost the whole floor. It will then start to fly around the area, very close to the ground, launching up dirt and sand. The sand will start to mix with the powder and begin to melt to glass. As the Teostra notices that its attack is working, it lands with a body slam that again releases blast powder, snaps its fangs together and makes the whole glass-blast-sand mixture explode. The glass fragments can deal a lot of damage, as they're flung everywhere by the explosion. 1.Rage Mode It goes into this mode just like a normal Teostra. Roaring, it changes its main element/status effect to solely fire and its red parts suddenly get a more deep color. *'Fire Bites Of The Advancing Battle:' Blastcommander Teostra snaps its fangs together to create a blazing fire in its mouth. It will then use it to preform up to four flaming bites that sweep across its front while moving forward at hunters with each. *'Fire Ball Flap:' It will breath a moderately shaped fireball upwards to its wings, then use a single flap from them to send it at hunters. The flames move slower than usual, but grow bigger the longer they travel. It will continue to grow bigger until it either burns out or hits a wall. *'Red Sky Barrage:' Blastcommander will fly up higher than usual, with its wings flapping fast. With its wings it creates intense flames that, with a strong outwards flap, sends several fireballs raining down on the hunters. *'Leaps Of Flame:' It will launch backwards and stomp with all its legs repeatedly to set them ablaze, then looking at a hunter. It then preforms its leap attack but upon landing a burst of fire will emit from the landing. Immediately afterwards it quickly turns around to face another hunter or the same one and repeat the attack another two times. *'Horns of the Devil:' Roars and ignites its horns and wings. Now every movement it will do with any of these parts will send out small flames. *'"Kusharudaora":' Blastcommander Teostra charges up and then breathes a large flame that stays on the ground. It will then fly around it and form a fire tornado. Then, still in the air, it flaps its wings and splits the tornado into several smaller ones that travel across the area in a fast motion. *'"Oonazuchi to Jinouga":' Blastcommander Teostra makes a circular move similar to Zinogre, moving backwards while doing so. It then winds up and performs several paw slams, causing a fiery explosion every time it hits the ground. It will then perform the same circular motion again, this time, however, breathing a vast flame that travels along the ground. This is done in the fashion of Chameleos's poison spray attack. *'"Sabita Kusharudaora":' Rears up and chomps down in the fashion of Rusted Kushala Daora. It repeats this up to three times before charging up a flame and performing a third bite, this time accompanied by a large burst of fire. *'"Goa to Shagaru Magara:"' Charges up a large flame while audibly inhaling air. It then releases this flame in a large explosion that will continue either by exploding multiple times while moving to the side or by moving in a straight path right in front of Blastcommander Teostra. It can do this attack in two ways. It can either do only one or both in succession. When it is flinched before finishing either one of these attacks, the fire will explode in its throat and damage both hunter and dragon. The Teostra will then perform the action Kushala Daora does when tired. *'The Scorching Tornado:' Rears up and flaps its wings very fast, creating a large fire tornado around itself. This tornado will flare three times, each time becoming larger and larger before the Teostra, still rearing, snaps its fangs together and flapping its wings all the way down at the same time, making the Tornado flare up very brightly - this has a flash effect - and making it explode one final time. 2.Rage Mode *'Blast Cloud Movement': Blastcommander, like the Chameleos, can move the blast clouds it makes with specific flaps of its wings. Unlike it, it does it much faster. *'Explosive Charge': Blastcommander will gather blast powder around itself and charge like Alatreon, with the uppercut bite at the end causing the powder to all explode, with a larger blast coming from the jaws. *'You're ''gonna get it': If hunters are hit by its blast powder and do not get rid of it until it reaches the yellow stage, Teostra will do this attack. It will gather blast around its wings and flap it at a remarkable speed, making it hit the hunter and explode after one second, dealing huge damage to the one holding it, doing justified punishment for the hunter feeling safe enough around it. *'Powdery Landing': Blastcommander Teostra spins around in the air two times, releasing blast powder down to the ground. Only the area directly below it is left out. It then slams its body down and covers the free spot as well. As it lands with a slam, the powder will be hurled up and act as a shield for it. The Teostra can now do three things - it can leave the cloud while also letting the powder on the floor disappear, it can send it at its enemies with a wing flap or it can snap its jaws together while also slamming one paw onto the ground, making the whole blast powder explode. *'Blast Wall': Getting up as if it were about to do a roar, it collects a grand amount of blast powder in its mouth and instead of roaring it will breathe it across its front in a wide wall. Once done it will get back down and fire a single spark into the wall and make it explode in an AOE, two sections at a time to the left and right. 3.Rage Mode *'Curse'ed Bites': Leaning over to either its left or right, the Blastcommander makes a sweeping bite whilst moving forward and releases a large spread of Dragon elemental clouds. While the clouds of Dragon element blow in several directions the Blastcommander rears up and makes a short range pounce at a hunter with a hard bite. This bite also creates an explosion of Dragon element around the head. If any of the Dragon element clouds are in the radius of the explosion they too will explode. 4.Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks 1.Phase *Left horn cracked *Some hair on tail missing 2.Phase *Tip of left horn broken off **More cracks *Front paw wounded *Scar over face 3.Phase *Left horn broken off *Right horn cracked **Tip of right horn broken off *Tail scarred *Right eye scarred 4.Phase *Right horn broken off *Tail severed *Wing wounded Carves |-|Lvl G1 - G5= Equipment Quests '''Note:' During the first two levels, Blastcommander Teostra will only be able to go into its first two Rage Modes, and it will always flee, however, any damage caused to it won't carry over, as the dragon regenerates during the time between each quest. It will start to go into its additional Rage Modes as soon as Level 3, while only using its final Rage Mode in its last Quest. It can only be slain in its final Quest. |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= TBA Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Fire Dragon *Family: Tesukato An Elder Dragon, Blastcommander Teostra is the male counterpart to Lunarqueen Lunastra and the strongest Deviant known to the Manano Wycademy. Its mere appearance can already cause devastation. Habitat Range Blastcommander Teostra prefer areas with great and intense heat, mostly volcanoes and deserts. However, unlike regular Teostra which can be found in more temperate areas as well, Blastcommander Teostra has limited itself to areas like the Old Volcano or the Volcano. However, some say that there have been sightings of specimens in many other areas, including the Sand's Heart. Ecological Niche Blastcommander is always at the top of the food chain. There are almost no lifeforms that can seriously harm it. Even mighty predators like Akantor, Tigrex, Rajang or the elusive Nalmados try to avoid it as best as possible. Biological Adaptations Possessing all powers of its variants, the Blastcommander Teostra is the undisputed ruler over everything. Its heat shield is more advanced, being literal flames that dance around its body. The powder it uses is far stronger and it always does blast damage. It is even able to use the rare Dragon Element, making it a direct rival to the mighty Alatreon. Besides this, it can combine its fire powers and dragon powers, making it the only monster to be able to use the Crimson Demon Element besides Crimson Fatalis. This makes Blastcommander one of the most, if not even the most powerful Elder Dragon up to this date. Behavior Teostra is already an extremely aggressive monster. It will show dominance to anything that it encounters. Compared to Lunastra, who give warnings to get out of its territory, Teostra will ruthlessly attack intruders until they are dead. As one of the most aggressive Elder Dragons, Teostra are highly feared. Blastcommander Teostra are, as already mentioned, the undisputed rulers over every territory they roam. They refuse to give up fighting, not even against a member of their own species. What's more, Blastcommander never pair up with Lunastra - they only search for similarly powerful individuals known as Lunarqueen Lunastra. Nobody has ever witnessed such an encounter, meaning that there are only speculations if they are able to reproduce and how their offspring might behave and look like. Cutscenes Introductory Cutscenes As soon as the hunter unlocks the G-Rank Deviants, the Blastcommander will be hinted on. Some NPCs state that they've for example seen a red flame travelling through the skies or heard loud screams as they were travelling through desert or volcanic areas. When the hunters then unlock the Blastcommander Teostra, these cutscenes play. *'"Manano In Danger:"' It is a quiet afternoon in Manano, the Guildmaster goes outside the large building of the Manano Wycademy to look at the sky that slowly fades to a bright reddish orange. The hunter joins him, they appear to be having a conversation. Suddenly, a man comes running and yells something, seemingly in panic. The people around turn towards the man just as the sky's color abruptly changes. The faint blue mixed with the reddish orange becomes a deep blood red color. Alarmed, both the Guild Master and the hunter go and look for the Village Chief... **The Village Chief and the Guildmaster then explain to the hunter what may be the cause of this occurrence and that they fear that the elusive and dangerous Blastcommander Teostra may be the culprit. The hunter is told to immediately equip their armor and weapon as to be prepared for the worst. When the hunter leaves their house again, a loud scream is heard. *'"A First Glimpse:"' Fully equipped both the Manano Chief and the hunter watch the sky for a potential threat. The loud scream sounds again, this time even louder than before. Suddenly, flames start dancing over the sky and as they tense up there is a large flash and suddenly the hunter and the village chief see it - a Teostra unlike any other they have ever seen. It is huge, as is one of its horns. Flames and an aura of glistening powder surround it. Suddenly, it snaps its fangs together and there is another huge explosion followed by a large flash into which the Teostra disappears. **The hunter is then given the only Deviant Urgent Quest in the whole game, The first Battle. Hunt Cutscene *'"The True King Of Deviants:"' As the hunter enters Area 8 of the Old Volcano, they notice that the whole area seems as it were about to explode. Suddenly they see that glittering scales start to rain from the skies. A Teostra's roar sounds and the scales are ignited. The hunter dives away but still gets thrown against a wall by the Teostra. As they stand up again they notice that the fire coming out of the volcano has tensed up. The hunter prepares for another attack when the Blastcommander Teostra descends from the skies, coated in the flames of the Volcano it harnesses. Sending out numerous flaming shockwaves with its wingflaps, it lands and roars violently. The fires of the volcano go after the hunter and throw it out of the area as the screen turns black. The hunt begins with the hunter in area 7 and the Teostra landing there with a body slam. Trivia *Blastcommander Teostra has only been known because of old tales and legends. **Nobody believed that it actually existed until the Manano Wycademy received more and more reports of huge explosions and weird screams and roars coming from volcanic and desert areas. *The rumours of fights between Alatreon and Blastcommander Teostra are true. **Surprisingly, the Alatreon actually lost one particular battle and got severely injured. Nobody knows if the Alatreon survived or if it died from its gruesome wounds. *Even the fearsome Bloodbath Diablos avoids this Elder Dragon - it actually killed one unfortunate individual with only one large explosion. Notes *Flinching Blastcommander Teostra does not weaken its aura at all. **However, it does change the element/ailment from Blast to Fire and back again. *Whenever the Blastcommander gets enraged and and goes into a new Rage Mode the Area it is in will gradually become more and more red until it suddenly darkens in its final rage mode. **In its final rage mode some of its body parts glow brightly, even more so in the darkness. Credit *'TheBrilliantLance:' For its in-game description. *'Chaoarren:' For suggesting some attacks. Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Crimson Demon Element Monster Category:Crimson Demonblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster